


Touch Of Narcotics

by TastingRainbows



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: A bit of non-con, Angst, Bottom Harry, Dark, Florist Harry, Guns, Harry is 19, Im sure I forgot tons of other tags haha, Innocent Harry, Kidnapping, Killer Louis, Louis is violent, Manipulative Relationship, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Top Louis, anger issues, drug lord, louis is 26, purity ring, toxic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastingRainbows/pseuds/TastingRainbows
Summary: It was no surprise that Louis would someday take over the business if something ever happened to his father, but he didn’t expect being shot and killed by a police officer would be that ‘something’.It was supposed to be ’an eye for an eye’ type of thing...falling in love wasn't part of the plan.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Touch Of Narcotics

Louis Tomlinson. The son of Grant Tomlinson, the infamous drug lord across England. People claim he’s just like his father, in the sense that he’s a liar, manipulator, and a dictator among many other attributes. But also like his dad, when you’re in his presence you can feel the power he possesses, and that's what matters the most. Well, to him anyhow. Louis didn’t give two shits about people's opinions of him as long as they treat him with the utmost respect that is, otherwise they’ll have a bullet in their head. 

Louis’ always had an aggression issue, ever since he was young. His father never took care of that problem because it was ‘great for the business’. The drug business. So because of that he grew up being known as the bad guy, the one whose short fuse was scary, destructive and uncontrollable. Not that he minded anyway, Louis didn’t need nor want friends, they were a distraction from what’s actually important...the drug cartel. He stuck by his father and gained everything there was to learn about the drug world and by the time he turned 15 he knew it from inside out. 

It was no surprise that Louis would someday take over the business if something ever happened to his father, but he didn’t expect being shot and killed by a police officer would be that ‘something’.His dad was out of town taking care of some junky that had owed him a bit of money, and the police must’ve appeared in the middle of it all. No one knows what took place after that because Grant was alone (he preferred to handle business on his own sometimes) but Louis, knowing the kind of man his father is, assumes he started firing at the police because his dad never did like to go down without a fight. It only came as a shock because his father was the smartest man he knew, never made any mistakes and was always careful so when he received word of his father's death just a week ago he didn’t want to believe it, refused to believe it.

‘When it comes to power, can only be one king’ was something his dad told him repeatedly growing up. Now his father is gone, Louis will make it his mission to live up to the Tomlinson name. He’s going to show them who’s king.

In a warehouse, Louis sat at the head of a long table in what used to be his father's berbor chair made from Italian leather. His runners stood around the table organizing the product laid across it. Louis rested his hands on the back of his head as he observed the scene until the sound of a cell phone ringing caused everyone to pause in what they were doing. Louis shifted in his chair, reaching into the pocket of his black suit jacket to grab his phone. He glanced at the screen and then back at his crew to give them the go ahead to continue on with their jobs. He answered it noting Liam’s name floating over the caller ID.

“I assume you got the information I need because if not, there’s no reason for your call.” 

“Nothing but kind words from you, Louis.” Liam’s voice came through the speaker, sarcastically. Louis rolled his eyes. “But yes, I’ve just sent you a link with the officers file attached to it. Well, actually she’s been promoted to chief after taking down your father-“ Louis ended the call, feeling the anger bubble deep inside him as he grounded his teeth together.

Louis opened up his messages, and the link was there, just as Liam said it would be. 

There was a picture of the woman. He scanned over it quickly. “You’ll be joining my father soon, bitch.” Louis spoke to himself before reading the text under the photo.

‘Anne Selley, 45, took the last name twist after getting remarried to Robin Twist who has be deceased for 2 years from cancer. She’s from and currently lives in Holmes Chapel with her son, Harry Styles. Mrs. Twist has been in law enforcement for 22 years but recently been promoted to chief of police. Below you’ll see that her home and cell number are also attached along with her home address.’

Reading no further, he clicked off the link and sent a text.

**To Liam** : You said she had a son. What info do you have on him?

**From Liam** : ah yes! His full name is Harry Edward Styles, age 19. He’ll be attending his freshman year at the University of London in the fall but currently works full time at Blooming Trails, flower shop. But that’s all I got, I didn’t think he’ll be significant.

Louis stood up, stretched his body out, then grabbed his jacket. He was riled up and slightly annoyed. Finally, after a long week he has a real lead on who had actually managed to put a bullet in to his fathers head.

“I want this place organized in time for the next shipment before I get back, or we’ll have a problem.” Louis hissed, leaving the warehouse.

Louis read over Liam’s message once more before dialling him up. He answered on the first ring.

“There’s been a change of plans.”Louis smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really short but it’s just the prologue! The other chapter will be much longer, promise!
> 
> Who’s here from ‘The light to your darkness’ ?? Hello and thanks for coming back <3 
> 
> ALL THE LOVE


End file.
